1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyboards, and particularly to a keyboard which can turn a computer on/off.
2. Description of Related Art
A contemporary keyboard as an input device has very simple functions. The designers often focus their mind on improving keys of the keyboard other than finding other uses for the keyboard.
What is needed, therefore, is a keyboard which has functions other than just data input.